martial_arts_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Hidden Temple Martial Arts Kids
The Legends of the Hidden Temple Martial Arts Kids (or the Legendaries) are a group of preteen kids who are children of former Legends of the Hidden Temple contestants (actually fictional) that are also Martial Arts Kids. Character Bios Jason Nicholas (Red Jaguars) Jason Nicholas is the cool kid and leader of the Legendaries. He's very sporty and cocky, but nevertheless, he strikes hard with fierce power and strong momentum, and he even doesn't like to be trifled. He is also very courageous. He is Sarah Francisco's best friend. Anthony Lane (Blue Barracudas) Anthony Lane 'is an amphibian of the Legendaries who is very good at math, loves to wear puka shells, and always wears a baggy Blue Barracudas shirt when not in action, but still, he's also good with precision and the strength to strike with fear, and he even doesn't like to be underestimated. He can also swim quickly when in water and can walk slowly when on land. He is Jarrid Davis' best friend. Jarrid Davis (Green Monkeys) 'Jarrid Davis is a daredevil to the Legendaries, yet he's not that mean at all, even if he pretends to be a playground bully, but he's got a Kool-Aid moustache, even though he's a kid, yet he's also able to think and use the environment to their advantage, and he can even find a way out of many problems. He can climb up all sorts of trees. He is Anthony Lane's best friend. Sarah Francisco (Orange Iguanas) Sarah Francisco is like a godchild to the Legendaries. Even though she's overly friendly, athletically inept and a crybaby on the outside, she was actually aggressive with hulking rage against criminals and villains, has comptent athletic skills, and is nothing more than a purely happy camper. Therefore, she's also able to adapt to their environment and wait for the right moment other than these personalities. She can withstand many tough situations. Nevertheless, she is very kind-hearted and sweet as well. She is Jason Nicholas' best friend, and she has a pet cricket. Wendy V. Oswald III (Purple Parrots) Wendy V. Oswald III is a humorous drama queen of the Legendaries, judging by her spastic goofball, even though she knew that her grandparents forced her mother to participate Legends of the Hidden Temple before she was born. However, she can still sore high with power, speed, agility and accuracy into their grasp. It's no wonder why she's the best of the six Legendaries, even though Jason's their leader. As a goofball, she is silly and fun-loving but dramatic, sassy, ironic and sarcastic, but her proven worth can't be overstated, nor does everyone's admiration. She is Lea Cruz-Davis' best friend. Lea Cruz-Davis (Silver Snakes) Lea Cruz-Davis acts like a reptile to the Legendaries, but even though her snobbish, withdrawn personality crushed under the heel of her guilt, her humility and sociability as a Martial Arts Kid proven her innocence and gave her fierce strength, despite her scrawny build. Furthermore, she can view obstacles with many views and approach them in many ways. It's no wonder why she's a Legendary with the most interesting personality that she can have for. She even loves things that are shiny too. She is Wendy V. Oswald III's best friend. Trivia *These Martial Arts Kids are named after the following contestants of Legends of the Hidden Temple: **Jason Nicholas is named after Bobby Nicholas of the Red Jaguars. **Anthony Lane is named after Anthony Carboni and Aaron Lane of the Blue Barracudas. **Jarrid Davis is named after Jarrid Flynn and Jamie Davis of the Green Monkeys. **Sarah Francisco is named after Sarah Beckmeyer and Paula Francisco of the Orange Iguanas. **Wendy V. Oswald III is named after Terry V. Oswald III and Wendy Claitor of the Purple Parrots. **Lea Cruz-Davis is named after Lea Hathaway and Joel Cruz-Davis of the Silver Snakes. *These Martial Arts Kids are based on a picture from Corinnely's Tumblr account. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Martial Arts Kids